The Unimaginable
by mysterious victoria
Summary: This is Cassandra Walker's last year. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to be great. Little does she what chaos will wreak after their first... somewhat formal greeting. If freaked out easily by freaky pairings, don't read this!
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Okay, note: this is a very and I mean VERY random oneshot…and it maybe a tad bit creepy. Yeah, the title is a bit self-explanatory, and no, I don't mean intercourse unimaginable. I can't believe I'm writing this, but for the sake of this argument – my OC, Cassandra – is in her seventh year and is **_**eighteen-years-old**_**. Just so you all know; I'm not one of those authors that put 30-something-year-old teachers with young, teen students that aren't legal adults yet. This teacher helped her out on the first day from some harassment of a Gryffindor (Cassandra is in Hufflepuff), and they start growing a student/teacher relationship, except it goes a tad bit overboard later on in the year. Now, please DON'T EXIT OUT because I said this, I feel uncomfortable writing this, but it's just one of those ideas you have to get down because you can fit it together perfectly, to me anyway. It's actually JUST like the Tonks/Remus pairing, just the fact that Cassandra is two years younger than Tonks. I don't think it's **_**that**_** bad, hopefully you'll agree. So, um, here's **

"**The Unimaginable" **

"Cassandra!" The brunette named Cassandra turned to see the blonde, Julianna, whom she called her friend. Cassandra smiled widely to flash her famous white smile as Julianna came over and hugged her. Cassandra and Julianna were probably the best of friends in Hufflepuff, and they were the most popular ones. Cassandra was a very lean, tall, straight "O" student and Prefect. Julianna was the skinny blonde who was athletic and the only girl Chaser Hufflepuff had in years. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in _months_."

"I know," Cassandra agreed as they linked arm-in-arm onto the Hogwarts Express. "Oh my gosh, you will not believe what happened."

"What, give me details!" Julianna said excitedly shaking her arm a bit more.

"I'm Head Girl!" Cassandra explained.

"Well, congratulations! It's about time a Hufflepuff got to be Head Girl." Julianna said happily.

"Yeah, I know, we had a Head Girl from Hufflepuff, when? First year?" Cassandra questioned.

"I don't remember that stuff Cassandra; that's for you to remember, not me." Julianna said as they stepped into the train and started walking through the hall for a compartment. "How about here?" Cassandra nodded and walked in with Julianna. They got settled in and talked about their summers, up until Cassandra had to go to the meeting in the Prefect compartments. It was shortly after the meeting that something happened.

"So anyway, Paul is this close to asking Mia out, and then–" The train suddenly and abruptly stopped while making a screeching noise pulling it to a stop. "What's going on?"

"We broke down? I don't know," Cassandra said as she stood up. She opened her door and looked around, and then the train flung its passengers back in their seats. Then lights went out. They both looked out the window and around the area. They could hear noises of the rain battering against the window, but also the distant sounds of whooshing sounds coming closer.

"Oh my God, someone's on the train." Julianna whispered nervously. The train started and stopped abruptly twice before it was now unmoving. Ice started quickly and heavily formed on the window as Cassandra neared the door again. "Cassandra!"

"Shh! They're right there," Cassandra hissed quietly. Julianna rubbed her arms together feeling cold. Cassandra felt the same except she reached into her robes and grabbed her wand and started to shiver. She quietly opened the door and peered out. They both were able to see their breath. "I'll be right back," Cassandra closed the door slowly as she looked up the hallway. About halfway down from where she was, a creature she recognized as a Dementor stood in front of one of the compartments. She moved forward slowly and aimed her wand. The Dementor now had gotten into the compartment, which made her move faster, but she was still slow. She reached the door to the compartment as a burst of white light streamed out, and the Dementor blasted out, forcing Cassandra to the ground and to loose consciousness as she heard a woman scream her name.

"Oh my gosh Cassandra, please wake up." Julianna begged. Cassandra groggily opened her eyes only to be pulled in an impulsive hug by her friend. "Oh thank Merlin, you're alright!"

"Jules, I only passed out. Not that big of a deal," Cassandra said as they broke.

"To me it was! . . . . And you missed the new professor!" Julianna exclaimed.

"I did? What was he like?" Cassandra asked rubbing her head where it hurt.

"You'll see at the feast, but he left you this."

"He left me something? Why? How?"

"You see, when I went to look for you, he was coming out of, uh, Harry Potter's compartment, and he helped me bring you back here."

"Is Harry alright?" Cassandra asked a little worriedly.

"Yeah, he was fine. He said that Harry had just passed out, like you did. But yeah, he told me to give this to you when you woke up." She rummaged in her pocket and handed her a wrapper. Cassandra raised her eyebrows at her friend as she unwrapped the wrapper. Cassandra frowned at the item in her hand and looked back up at Julianna.

"Chocolate?"

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore called out to the congregation of students. "Now, I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First of all, welcome to Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore was quite pleased and was happy saying this as Cassandra noticed. "Good luck Professor," Professor R. J. Lupin stood up and bowed, seeming shy and quite humble about this as everyone clapped.

"He seems cool," Cassandra commented.

"Yeah, seems better than Lockhart at least," Julianna agreed as she continued to clap for him. "Hey, maybe you'll be renamed as a "favorite student" again." Cassandra glared slightly at Julianna who merely smirked. In all of their classes, Cassandra was considered a teacher's "favorite student" especially in Professor Quirrell's Defense class. But since he was discovered to be a very close ally of Lord Voldemort two years ago and died, she hadn't been called it. The only reason why she wasn't called a favorite last year was because she didn't necessarily like Professor Lockhart, and he didn't necessarily like her, even though he gave her deserved grades.

"Shut up," Julianna laughed a little, but silenced as Dumbledore continued,

"–Hogwarts, will until further noticed, play host, to the Dementors of Azkaban. Until such a time that Sirius Black is captured." Cassandra and Julianna looked at each other and continued to listen nervously as Dumbledore continued, "Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities; a word of caution to all. Dementors are vicious creatures; they will not distinguish the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. I warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But – happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times." With a wave of his hand over a candle, the light went out. "If one only remembers, to turn on the light," With another wave of his hand, the flame came back.

"Can he speak in English and not riddles?" Julianna said exasperatedly. Cassandra laughed as they continued to eat. Later on, Julianna went to the common room with some of the Hufflepuffs from Quidditch, and Cassandra went off with Percy Weasley to help Prefects and students, new and old, find their way around. It wasn't until late that night that Cassandra could finally go back to the Hufflepuff dorm. She was walking down the stairs from the Hospital Wing after helping a first year student who had broken her ankle because she had gotten stuck in the invisible step.

"Hello Head Girl," Cassandra wheeled around to see Gregory Falmouth, the Gryffindor who had his heart set on her since their second year. He was one of the cutest boys of their year; there wasn't a doubt of it. He was muscles, tall, and had blonde hair, which tended to dangle in front of his eyes. He might not have been the smartest in Gryffindor because that was Percy Weasley, nor was he Quidditch captain because that was Oliver Wood, but he was the dream boy of Gryffindor. And Cassandra did nothing more but despise him.

"Falmouth, leave me alone. It's the first day back, and I don't feel like being annoyed by you." Cassandra said simply. She turned on her heel and continued down the third floor steps. "Shouldn't you be celebrating anyway in _your_ dorm?"

"It's not much of a celebration without a particular girl there with me." Gregory called back to her while quickening his pace down the stairs. She rolled her eyes.

"Who would that be I wonder?" Cassandra angrily called back to him. "Diana?"

"Ha, you're hilarious Walker." Gregory sarcastically called to her, which made her smirk with pride. Gregory turned her around by the shoulder and pushed her slightly against the wall. "When are you going to understand Cassandra?" He was shaking her slightly by the shoulders. They gazed into each other's eyes for only a moment when Gregory slowly started to lean in. Cassandra was unsure of what do, but looked at him like he was a freak. He leaned in and kissed her, which she didn't resist to, until she realized who she was kissing and when it started to hurt. She had broken away a couple times, but he wouldn't stop.

"STOP IT!"

"What's going on?" a voice came from the emptiness. Gregory quickly backed away from Cassandra at the voice because he seemed to recognize it, but to Cassandra's utter surprise, she saw Professor _Lupin_ walking towards them.

"Great way to start off the year with the new professor; get caught being snogged by your archenemy." Cassandra thought to herself. "Just fantastic."

"Gregory, Cassandra." Professor Lupin greeted.

"Professor, I take all the blame," Gregory said. "I was just–"

"Professing love from what I saw." Professor Lupin remarked mildly. Gregory opened his mouth and closed it, looking downward. Professor Lupin smiled, "I'm not going to punish you this time, don't let me see you doing this again."

"Yes Professor," they both vowed ashamedly. Gregory walked off, but Cassandra stood there watching him go.

"How are you feeling Cassandra?" Professor Lupin asked. Cassandra was very confused; did he just ask how she was after she had just snogged Gregory Falmouth? "After your incident on the train?"

"Oh – oh, I feel much better, thank you. I guess – the chocolate helped." Cassandra answered with a smile.

"It really does, doesn't it?" Professor Lupin said returning the smile. "That's good."

"Thank you Professor," Cassandra said gratefully. Professor Lupin smiled a bit wider and bowed his head. "Have a good night,"

"You too," They both turned off in their different directions, but little did Cassandra know that Professor Lupin watched her go until she was out of his sight. He looked back up at the Gryffindor Tower, chuckled with a small smile remembering his years in that dorm, and he went up to his office.

"Hey! There she is!" Julianna exclaimed from the brown, leather couch. Cassandra smiled as she came to sit by her friend in the place she called home.

"Miss Head Girl," one of the boys from the Quidditch team named Jason commented. Cassandra smiled shyly. "How does it feel?"

"Oh just peachy," Cassandra replied as some of them laughed.

"We drink – _Ahem_! Fellow Hufflepuffs! Shut up and listen!" Julianna laughed realizing how weird that sounded along with a couple of other Hufflepuffs who were listening beforehand. "We drink to our last year!" Julianna proclaimed with a bottle of Butterbeer in her hand, now standing on top of the couch. They all cheered in response.

"To our _best_ year!" Jason jeered proudly with a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand. They all once again cheered in response.

"To us!" Cassandra proclaimed taking Julianna's Butterbeer.

"To us!" Everyone resounded loudly. Julianna gave Cassandra a look, and Cassandra took a sip of her drink with a proud smile.

The Hufflepuff common room lights did not go out until one o'clock the next morning. It was nice for the first week or two of classes because Julianna and Cassandra had most of the same classes together; Advanced Potions, which they both disliked, but were good at, Advanced Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and other classes. They only classes they didn't have with each other were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. Julianna was in a different group than Cassandra for Defense, and Julianna didn't take Astronomy, instead she took Divination. She supposedly liked making fun of Professor Trelawney while trying to "cast herself into the future" and pass that class with flying colors, someway somehow. Cassandra couldn't comprehend exactly how Julianna kept passing that class.

"You know Jules, I'm beginning to wonder whether Jason crushing on you." Cassandra said changing the subject as she took a bite of her pancake.

"Shut up Cassa!" Julianna hissed loudly. She started blushing, "You know I like him,"

"I know! I'm just saying he might like you back," Cassandra said with a smile, "the way he was staring at you last night – Oh Merlin, your hair is – _ah_! You put in a ponytail!"

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that." Julianna admitted quieter with a smile. "And he was staring at me last night?" Cassandra nodded. "Wait a minute, I thought he was studying – hold on, you did your hair differently too! It's _down_!" Cassandra rolled her eyes in response. "And . . . HOLY CRAP! You _straightened _it!"

"You're talking about me being slow?" Cassandra teased. "It's for him isn't?" She nodded towards Julianna's hair.

"I – yeah, it is." Julianna didn't even try to give excuses, which made Cassandra laugh.

"You'll get his eye. If you already don't that is." Cassandra encouraged with a wide smile. Julianna smiled in return, blushing a little, but her face dropped in an instant once she looked towards the Great Hall doors. "Jules?" Cassandra turned around and followed Julianna's gaze. Her face then dropped as well. Jason was walking in with one of the Ravenclaws by the name of Lucy. She was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school; she was asked by a couple wizarding magazines to be a model for lines of robes and different clothes. It was said that her hair, her eyes, her teeth, and her bubbly personality made her irresistible to any guy. Cassandra worriedly turned back to Jules who was now packing up everything into her bag. "Jules,"

"I'll see you in Arithmancy." Julianna left the Great Hall quickly. Jason had stopped talking with Lucy shortly before Julianna left, and he was able to see her leave. He then looked back at the Hufflepuff table to receive a cold glare from Cassandra before she left the Great Hall for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin.

* * *

"Intriguing, isn't it?" The group of seventh years looked at the bouncing wardrobe queerly. Some knew what it was; some didn't. They had learned it in their fourth year, which made it seem odd that they were going back to this subject. "I'm sure you've learned about this before, but can anyone tell me what's inside of the wardrobe?"

"That's a Boggart Professor, but you don't know what _form_ it is because Boggarts take the form of whatever a person fears the most."

"Very good explanation Mr. Falmouth," Professor Lupin said as the wardrobe bounced again. Cassandra looked back at Gregory and sighed angrily. Why did she have to _him_ in her class? Why not Julianna? "Today, I have decided to go back to some basics before we come to more advanced spells. I'm sure you all remember the spell to repel a Boggart? _Riddikulus_?" Professor Lupin asked. The class gave no response; some nodded. "Good. Because – we are going to have a bit of fun with that spell." The seventh years looked at each other. Cassandra even seemed a little taken back; did she even hear that right? "You surely all remember that in order to repel a Boggart, one needs both the spell and your imagination. This is all review for you I'm sure." At that, the class gave responses of yes. "Alright then, form a line, and turn your Boggart into something funny."

Before they formed a line, music that reminded Cassandra of a carnival, was playing loudly. Cassandra couldn't help but smile. Minutes of laughter had passed as monsters and creatures of the world whether they be animals or people, were turned into jokesters and clowns and much more different things of her classmates' imaginations. Professor Lupin was quite pleased with her class. And then Cassandra was up. She withdrew her wand with a smile, trying to regain herself after of her fellow classmates turned a python into a large monkey with banging thimbles. Once she examined the Boggart for minute, memories started to come back to her. Before she knew it, the tall, built man that haunted her dreams appeared in front of her. He had aimed his wand for her, but she was paralyzed. She couldn't move. She felt claustrophobic, which never happened, and she could only hear this man's cackling laugh, resounding loudly in her ears. The man's wand slowly started to gain light at its tip. Then the man turned into a Dementor that was soaring at her quickly. She felt someone pull her back, and someone stepped in front of her. But she was too weak and fell down staring at the person who had pushed her. Her eyes slightly widened when she Gregory standing there. But he was focused on his Boggart; he looked horrified and frightened at the same time. As Cassandra turned a bit to see his Boggart, she felt stomach sick. She saw herself standing there, looking around. But then there was a flash of green light, and as if it was happening slow motion, which was how she felt her world was moving, she started to fall to the ground. Gregory said the incantation quickly and loudly as Cassandra disappeared and a different woman blew up into a ball and started bouncing uncontrollably, which made the class laugh loudly.

That was all the Cassandra could remember.

* * *

"Hey Cassa, do you get Ancient Runes homework, at all?" Julianna asked Cassandra one day during their break. Cassandra looked up at her friend with a small smile.

"I'll explain it to you once I finish my Astronomy homework." Cassandra said flipping through the pages of her Astronomy book. "I should be done in five minutes,"

"Alright, it's just because I can't find this symbol in my book. It's like it doesn't even exist!" Julianna exclaimed flipping through the pages of her Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms.

"He's been sighted!" Cassandra turned around to the Gryffindor table to see a group of third years with the _Daily Prophet_.

"Who?"

"Sirius Black!" Julianna and Cassandra gave each other looks.

"Dufftown! That's not far from here,"

"You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts. Do you?"

"I think that's what I'm going to be wondering." Julianna said so that only Cassandra would hear. "Not matter what type of creature is guarding our school."

"Yeah, and Harry Potter better watch out for himself. Because if Sirius Black _does _get into this school, he will be after that boy and Merlin knows who or what else." Cassandra agreed seriously. She went back to her work, but Julianna examined Cassandra for a minute. Cassandra looked back up at her friend, who was now closely examining her face. "What?"

"You look tired. How much sleep did you get last night?" Julianna asked. Cassandra pondered on it for a moment.

"Four hours. At the max." she replied shrugging.

"Jesus Cassa, and you went to sleep later than I did because of patrols." Julianna exclaimed seriously. Cassandra nodded in agreement, now seeming more tired than before, "That's not right. You _need _the sleep. Why – what happened?"

". . . I had the dream last night." Cassandra answered looking down back at her paper.

"Again? I thought you stopped having that dream in fifth year." Julianna questioned.

"So did I! But apparently, old feelings like to creep up on me lately." Cassandra said. She shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Bloody Defense class started it." She really meant that to be extremely quiet and to herself, but Julianna seemed to have sensitive ears and heard it,

"What now? Defense started this? Huh?" Julianna asked. Cassandra sighed,

"You know how the first Defense class I fainted and everything with Gregory and Professor Lupin happened?" Cassandra explained, which made Julianna smile widely and giddily. Cassandra shook her head, "Shut up Jules, I don't need to hear that again."

"Ah Cassa, Professor Lupin, practically _carrying you­_ to the Wing! I mean c'mon!" Julianna jeered happily. "How many times does anyone do that?"

"Quite often, I can assure you. But – the only reason why all that happened – is because _that_ man was my Boggart." That made Julianna's face drop.

"Merlin, Cassandra," Julianna was at a loss for words, which was very rare and unusual, but she truly was. Cassandra shrugged and continued on with her homework. Julianna knew better not to press the matter considering that Cassandra was not only extremely afraid of him, but she absolutely hated him because he was the reason her life came to be what it was. Julianna shot one last concerned look at her friend before returning to her Ancient Runes homework. Julianna, later that night forced Cassandra to go to sleep before she did; Cassandra put up an argument but reluctantly agreed after minutes of pointless arguing. And Cassandra ended up falling asleep before Julianna did. But it did not last for very long.

"_Mom! Dad!" _

"_Cassandra – get out!" She ran up the stairs as fast as she could to hear a shriek, a thud, and laughing. Cassandra found her parents in a room where a man stood by the window, and her father now lay on the floor. Cassandra wanted to faint or throw up, but her focus went onto his murderer. The man that had aimed his wand for her father was very tall and built from what she could tell. He was hooded and cloaked so she couldn't make out a face. Her mother held out her arm, "Cassandra, stay back." _

"_This is her." the man said a bit surprised. "She really is beautiful, looks just like you, Andie," Cassandra stepped back a bit, but his wand was aimed for her. _

"_Leave her alone Lawrence!" her mother said angrily._

"_It's too late now. She's already seen her father die." Cassandra noticed the tears on her mother's face, and soon enough, Cassandra realized who he was. _

"_Lawrence Peterson?" Cassandra questioned. _

"_You wretch! You told her about me!" he yelled at Cassandra's mother. Cassandra's mother, Andrea, froze in spot. "You wanna play it that way, fine. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Her mother fell to the ground, which made Cassandra shriek. He just laughed. Cassandra fell back against the wall of her parents' bedroom. "How old are you girl? Fourteen?" Cassandra looked back at him with angry tears flooding her face. "It's such a shame, really, that your mother left me for him," She knew right away that Lawrence meant her father. "Because if she didn't, none of this would be happening. So, now, you can join your parents." Lawrence Peterson aimed his wand. Cassandra quickly withdrew her wand and fired at him, without second thought,_

"_Impedimenta!" She didn't even stay to see what damage it did, she just ran out. _

"_Fiendfyre!" Cassandra violently turned around to see three creatures made out of nothing but fire. One she could tell was a dragon, but the other two were creatures she had no idea of what they were. But, Lawrence laughed. "Good luck trying to ward those off, if you can." Then three creatures took their chance and started after Cassandra. She ran, but the creatures would not give up. They destroyed everything in their path, which meant that her house was crumbling all around her. As she was trapped by the three creatures, she started to heat up and suffocate in the smoke that was being released. She heard indecipherable yells, and the creatures slowly died away. Her vision though started to loose focus on everything. She saw the figures of people coming towards her, but she fell into the pit of black before any of them could reach her._

Cassandra bolted up in a fright, breathing heavily. Cold sweat covered her face along with tears. Julianna was on the edge of her bed, her hands tightly clutching her sheets. She looked a bit pale staring at Cassandra. Cassandra turned to her best friend; Julianna shook her head. Julianna ran her hands through her now extremely messy and tangled blonde hair. Cassandra cleaned herself up before going back to bed with Julianna. The next morning, the two girls stayed silent through breakfast up until Jason came up to Julianna.

"Hey Julianna, Cassandra," Jason greeted.

"Hey," Cassandra greeted with a small smile.

"Hey J, what's going on?" Julianna asked as he sat down next to her.

"We have a game against Gryffindor coming up." Jason explained, "And I wanted to make sure you were coming to practice."

"Why wouldn't I?" Julianna asked a bit suspiciously.

"Vinny had to drop out of the game because he broke his leg." Jason explained. Julianna's mouth dropped.

"So who is going to be our other Beater?" Julianna asked a bit nervously.

"Craig. He's the only back-up that's good enough to play a Beater." Jason explained. Julianna nodded. "Hey, are you busy . . . tomorrow night?" Julianna gave him a look, which was an astounded look. Cassandra smiled and quietly left the table as Julianna stared at him.

"Uh, no, I'm not." Julianna replied shaking her head. Jason half-smiled a bit nervously.

"Cool, so, um, do you – do you wanna, you know, hang out?" Jason asked. Julianna couldn't believe her ears, but nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Jason's confidence seemed to boost tremendously because he smiled widely and nodded back.

"Fantastic, see you in class, Jules." Jason said before running off to his next class. Julianna smiled widely and grabbed her stuff to go to Arithmancy and tell Cassandra.

* * *

"So, your first date with your dream boy." Cassandra said happily.

"I don't know if technically counts as a date–" Julianna said uncertainly.

"Congratulations anyhow." Cassandra said waving a hand at her, which Julianna smiled for.

"Now, you, we need to get you _your_ dream boy." Julianna said determinedly. Cassandra shook her head exasperatedly. "Who is he? Lucian?" Cassandra shook her head preposterously, "Paul?"

"NO!"

"Gregory?" Cassandra stiffened at the mention of his name, but not like the stiffen that Julianna knew. It was more of an awkward stiffen than an angry stiffen and usually accompanied by a rant about how arrogant he is, but no such thing came out of Cassandra. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, he's been acting strange." Cassandra explained. Julianna then understood. Gregory had not been his usual hot-headed, arrogant self since Cassandra's incident in that Defense class. "I mean . . . I don't know, it's just weird not having him constantly asking me out or stalking me." Cassandra sighed and shook her head as she ran her hands through her hair. "It's like he's a different person."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Julianna asked a bit confusedly.

"No – I mean yes – I mean," Cassandra sighed angrily hiding her face in her arms. "I'd rather suffer him than have him ignore the world." Julianna cocked her head to one side and picked up Cassandra's arm, so Julianna could see her friend's face.

"Well, won't he be glad to hear that!" Julianna said laughing. Cassandra gave her a friend a look and retrieved her arm with an agitated sigh. "You are going to eat something right?"

"I don't know, if I feel like it in the next couple minutes, I eat, I eat. I don't, I don't." Cassandra mumbled into her arms, but loud enough for Julianna to hear. Her friend nodded and returned to eating her lunch.

"Is that an owl?" Julianna commented. "What do my parents believe I did now?"

"Maybe they found out about Jason?" Cassandra teased looking up at Julianna from her arm with a small smile. Julianna threw her a look as the owl landed gracefully on the table in front of them. "They're probably checking up on you Jules."

"They never check up on me _this_ early in the year." Julianna said detaching the letter.

"It's the middle November!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Exactly my point." Julianna said looking at the letter. "Well, now I know why, it's not even for me." Julianna handed the letter to Cassandra, "It's for you." Cassandra sat up straight and took the letter, which clearly read, "_Cassandra_" across the middle of the envelope. The two girls exchanged a look before Cassandra actually opened the letter.

_Dear Cassandra, meet me by the portrait of the One-Eyed Witch before you go to your next class. It is something very important. Do not tell anyone where you are going because I need to tell you this._

– _Gregory_

"I gotta go Jules. It's important." Cassandra said as she threw her stuff into her bag and quickly went off.

"I'll see you later then?" Julianna called to her.

"Yeah," Cassandra called to her as she went out through the Great Hall doors. She quickly went to the portrait, having gone by it numerous times throughout her years at Hogwarts, only to find Gregory – as his note had said – waiting for her. Once he got caught sight of her, he tensed up a little but tried to remain cool. "Gregory."

"Cassandra."

"So, what was your important information you have for me?" Cassandra asked putting her hands on her hips, subconsciously.

"I . . . uh, I wasn't sure if I should tell you this, but I made up my mind and thought you should know." Gregory explained a little nervously. Cassandra raised a suspicious eyebrow, "That man, your Boggart," Cassandra looked away, "He was the one who–"

"Killed my parents, yes, what does that have anything to do with me or you right now?" Cassandra asked cutting him off. Gregory looked away, but Cassandra eyed him seriously. With a flick of Gregory's wand, his eyes had changed a different color, an auburn-brown color from his hazel eyes. Gregory turned back to Cassandra, and he looked her straight in the eyes. Cassandra shook her head in shock. "No, you – he – it can't be –"

"I'm sorry Cassandra," Gregory said. "There was a specific reason why I never spoke about my dad. Now you know,"

Cassandra stormed off as Gregory sighed angrily. He flicked his wand, his eyes turned to their normal color, and he went downstairs to Potions, cursing himself and regretting his decision. But it was too late now. Cassandra knew, and she had every right to know. Cassandra didn't know what to say or do; she didn't have to do anything, she had study. She could basically go curse Gregory for walking this planet, she could curse herself for even feeling _sorry_ for him. She could do a lot of things. She went into an empty hallway. No one really ever went done this hallway as far Cassandra knew. She cursed graphically and quite loudly and banged her fists on the wall. She leaned back against the wall and let herself fall to the floor.

"Do my ears deceive me? Is that Cassandra Walker who I hear swearing?" Cassandra looked over to see Oliver Wood, a close family friend, walking towards her.

"What? It's not like you haven't heard it before," Cassandra said as he dropped his schoolbag down and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked curiously.

"You know Gregory Falmouth?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "Well, I just found out something, I think I didn't want to know–"

"You know he constantly proclaims he's going to get into your pants Cassandra," Oliver said casually. "That's not new."

"He _what_?" Cassandra asked a bit bewildered. She had _not _heard that from him in all of her years.

"Oh – sorry, I, probably shouldn't've told you that." Oliver said looking away a little embarrassed. "But, um, go on with what you were saying before." Cassandra was looking at him, and she noticed he was slightly blushing. Only a little though; it took Cassandra awhile to remember what she was saying because she _hadn't _seen Oliver blush before.

"You remember the guy who killed my parents, right? Lawrence Peterson?" Oliver rubbed his neck uncomfortably at the touchy subject and looked around. He nodded though, "He's Gregory's dad." Oliver's face paled, angered, and stiffened if that was at all possible. "He told me just now. And before," Cassandra was at a loss of words. Oliver looked at Cassandra concernedly like a brother would for his sister, "I felt _sorry_ for him. I mean, just because of what happened in that Defense class . . . I felt _sorry_ for him. And . . . now, I don't even know what to think of him."

"Well, I was talking to him not long ago about this actually." Cassandra looked at her friend with an expression that read, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Oliver shot her a look. "Hold your horses Casanova, I'm gonna explain."

"Oli-ver!" Cassandra exclaimed imitating the way the name sounded from the play _Oliver!_ "Do _not_ call me Casanova because I'm _not_ a Casanova!" Oliver laughed heartily, and so did Cassandra.

"Okay, okay, but I was talking to him three days ago." Oliver started to explain, "He was actually explaining to me that he wanted to tell you something. He didn't specify on what, but I let him explain the situation. If I'm right, I basically said that he should tell you what you just learned. And, Cassandra, give him _some_ slack. Supposedly he had been thinking about it non-stop, and he had only been avoiding you because he thought that you would question him on why he did what he did."

"I probably would've." Cassandra said nodding her head.

"I know, but listen. He was as nervous as you were – I don't know, uh, when you heard that Julianna and I were in that accident. Except, it was tripled that Cassandra. And you know, somewhere, deep down inside your mind, you know he did what he did for a reason." Oliver said. Cassandra shook her head in confusion. "Merlin's sake Cassandra! The guy loves you!" Cassandra was surprised; she looked and felt it. Could Gregory Falmouth _seriously_ love her?

"Does he really?" Cassandra asked seriously. Oliver nodded. "I don't know what to do! I don't love him, I know that, but he _seriously_ loves me . . . . . Merlin, how childish did that sound?" Cassandra laughed, not believing her ears.

"The fact that he loves you or the fact that you can't make up your mind?" Oliver teased with a smile. "Because it is funny seeing you, not being able to make up your mind."

"No! Not all!"

"Well, Cassa, I know I need to get to study before I get in trouble, and you probably do too." Oliver said as he got up. He helped Cassandra to her feet, and she gave Oliver a hug.

"Thanks a bunch,"

"Ah, it was nothing."

* * *

Cassandra went upstairs to the third floor and into her Defense classroom. She peered in curiously to find the door wide open. At the very front of the classroom, there was a staircase, and at the top of the staircase, the door was also wide open. Professor Lupin then emerged from the room.

"Ah, Cassandra, good to see you," Professor Lupin greeted her kindly.

"Good to see you Professor," Cassandra greeted.

"Something wrong?" Professor Lupin asked leaning against the railing of the staircase.

"I'm stuck in a bit of situation, I guess you can say." Cassandra replied hesitantly. Professor Lupin came down as Cassandra continued to explain, "I'm torn on a subject that will . . . definitely change my life. But I don't know what to choose."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what is your exact situation?" Professor Lupin concernedly as he sat down at his desk.

"Um, you know Gregory Falmouth? Well, he, uh, he explained to me that his father . . . murdered my parents." Cassandra explained. Professor Lupin stood up, "I-know-that-he's-liked-me-for-a-really-_really-_long-time-and-I-just-found-from-a-good-friend-of-mine-said-that-he-actually-_loves-_me-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do!" Cassandra was rushing through that entire sentence, looking and sounding very nervous and confused. Professor Lupin placed his hands on her shoulders, and she stopped immediately. "I don't know what to do Professor." She whispered.

"Let's take a walk. We can settle this, and I would also like to speak to you about something you might be interested in." Professor Lupin encouraged. Cassandra's face relaxed a little, and they walked out of the Defense classroom.

This turned out to be even better than Cassandra could've hoped for. Not only did Cassandra and Professor Lupin find a solution (temporarily) to her problem, but she also was offered to learn, privately, about her Patronus! Professor Lupin knew that Cassandra knew the spell, but he suggested that she should have some practice, (along with Harry because of their problems with the Dementors, but of course, Cassandra didn't know that). They were walking along the courtyard and boardwalk, having a very nice conversation, up until this,

"The first time I saw you on the train, I recognized you immediately Cassandra." Cassandra looked at her Professor with confused yet a bit of a questioning look, "You look very much like your mother." He smiled, but noticing Cassandra's look, he said, "You've probably heard that a lot."

"Oh yeah," Cassandra agreed laughing a little. "I heard it when I was really young I think a bit more often. But then at their funerals, I heard it from basically everyone." Her voice had trailed off, and she looked down, rubbing her neck uncomfortably. "But, you knew my mother, I take it?" Professor Lupin nodded.

"Very kind and smart woman. Much like yourself Cassandra,"

"Thank you Professor, that wasn't necessary–"

"In fact, it quite is, Cassandra. I have not met one person as a student of these standards since I came as a teacher to Hogwarts, except you." Professor Lupin explained shaking his head. Cassandra looked away to hide the blush that was creeping up her face, "So, when would you like to start?"

"Whenever is best for you," Cassandra shrugged.

"Friday, after your study?" Professor Lupin suggested.

"That's great. Thank you so much Professor," Cassandra thanked warmly and appreciatively. Professor Lupin merely smiled and looked out.

"Not a problem, let's go back inside, shall we?" They continued to have a conversation as they walked up to the classroom door. "Are you feeling any better?" Cassandra sighed,

"I'm walking, and I still have my sanity for right now. I'm as good as I'll ever be." Cassandra replied with a smile. Professor Lupin chuckled. "Thank you again Professor,"

"My pleasure Cassandra, have a good night." Cassandra and the Professor spilt their ways, and Cassandra peeked behind her to see her teacher reach his room before fully heading down the stairs. "Professor Lupin." Cassandra thought in her mind. "Hmm . . ."

"So, our game against Gryffindor is coming up soon, and supposedly Oliver's got something up his sleeve with Harry." Julianna explained to Cassandra as she scribbled across her paper. Cassandra wasn't even paying attention. She was caught up in a day-dream of her favorite Professor at the moment. Her hand was holding her chin, and she was staring at out into space with admiration in her eyes. Yet, Julianna, not knowing that Cassandra wasn't paying attention, continued on, "Now, Harry, being who he is, has gotten _better_. So, Jason is getting really frustrated, and – Cassandra?" Cassandra looked at her friend, a little taken aback now that she was out of her day-dreaming, "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Um, sorry, I didn't. I'm a little spacey today,"

"I can see that clearly." Julianna said a little skeptically.

Cassandra looked at her queerly. Julianna kept her look while staring Cassandra down before returning to her Divination homework. Cassandra did the same with her homework. The silence staggered between the two friends, so Cassandra went and walked upstairs and out of the Hufflepuff common room for her patrols, but heard a low but growl that was loud enough to be heard as she came up to the sixth floor. Cassandra turned around to find a shaggy black dog near the Fat Lady portrait. The dog looked tired and possibly a little sick. Cassandra quietly and quickly went up the stairs. The dog turned around and growled at furiously, backing up towards the wall.

"Hey, it's alright." Cassandra said in a somewhat even tone. The dog continued to growl, not being fazed by her. The dog suddenly lunged and tackled Cassandra. It clawed at her uniform, which ended up getting torn and turning red with some blood on her arms and around her neck quickly. Cassandra grabbed the dog by the throat with some effort, and suddenly the dog started to become a human as he tried to rip her grip from his neck and also tried to choke her. "Oh my God," The man she recognized who was now one of the most wanted men alive had reached for her wand and cast a spell. Cassandra yelled in pain as she closed her eyes. The man turned back into a dog as he heard some voices . . . . . . .

"Someone get Madam Promfery! Get a teacher!" Cassandra opened her eyes groggily; she could not clearly depict anything that was going on around her. Slowly, but surely, her vision came clear to her, and she saw Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley at her side.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright," Oliver sighed deeply, relief washing over his face.

"W-what happened?" Cassandra asked, trying to sit up. Oliver and Percy helped her to sit up.

"We just found you at the entrance to the Tower. You're scratched up terribly, and I think . . . _you have a handprint on your neck_!" Oliver exclaimed outrageously.

"Oliver, keep your voice down." Cassandra said, looking around. "Crap, my chest hurts."

"I'm not at all surprised," Oliver commented sarcastically. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Patrolling the halls, _dad_." Cassandra said, glaring at her friend. Oliver looked at her before McGonagall and Madam Promfery came rushing in.

"What happened here?" McGonagall demanded.

"Sirius Black was here! In the boys' dorm Professor!" Ronald Weasley, one of Percy's younger brothers, cried almost hysterically. "He tried to kill me!"

"Are you alright Miss Walker? Where did you get these cuts from?"

"I-I think it was a dog," Cassandra said, quite unsure.

"A dog?"

"Yeah, a dog – no, this man's _Animagus_ was a dog!" Cassandra exclaimed. Madam Promfery became confused, and Oliver cut in,

"A man attacked you while he was a dog?"

"Yes! Didn't you say that I had a handprint on my neck? It was from that man!" Cassandra explained.

"Who was he Miss Walker?" McGonagall asked turning to her, obviously overhearing their conversation.

"It was Sirius Black." Cassandra said. McGonagall was more than taken back; she looked bewildered, which made Cassandra continue, "There was a dog by the entrance to the Tower, it attacked me, and it turned into Sirius Black who hit me with some spell. That's all I can remember." McGonagall was absolutely horrified now; she turned to Ronald Weasley and asked him,

"How did you know it was Sirius Black that almost tried to kill you Weasley?"

"I saw him peeking through my curtains in my bed! They're all slashed up Professor," Ronald explained.

"Sir Cadogan," McGonagall said turning to the portrait, "did you let a man into this Tower?"

Sir Cadogan, nonchalant about this, nodded,

"My dear lady, I most certainly let a man into the Tower." McGonagall's eyes widened.

"Why Sir Cadogan?"

"He had the passwords; previous and the most recent one. He had them on a small sheet of parchment." McGonagall closed her eyes in anger; Oliver and Cassandra exchanged a look, knowing that McGonagall's temper too well.

"Who would be the idiot to write down the passwords on a piece of parchment and _carelessly_ loose it?" All of the Gryffindors looked at each other. Finally, after a staggering moment of silence, Neville Longbottom stepped forward hesitantly.

"Mr. Wood, would like to help me escort Miss Walker to the Wing?" Oliver helped Cassandra up, and the three of them walked up to the Wing, where Cassandra spent the night. Madam Promfery said that the cuts were minor, and they only thing that she could think of was that the spell that Sirius Black had cast on her just made more blood spill out, so it physically hurt more to Cassandra.

"They're telling everyone to sleep in the Hall," Oliver explained. "All of the teachers are searching the place for Black."

"I should be searching too, I'm Head Girl," Cassandra insisted as she started coming out of her bed in the Wing.

"Oh no, Casanova, you are going to lay right back down in that bed," Oliver said holding her back by the shoulders, which hurt her. He picked her up and put her back down on the bed.

"Ugh, you really do act like my dad, you know." Cassandra said tiredly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey, this is my get back for last year, _mum_." Oliver said with a cheeky smirk. Cassandra muttered something under her breath about Oliver, and he laughed heartily. "Good night,"

"Night," Cassandra looked up at the ceiling and exhaled. She didn't realize the moon was that bright. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

The next day, she noticed that she didn't see Professor Lupin; he didn't show up for class, which was even stranger. Professor McGonagall had to come and substitute. When he did come back the following day, she noticed he was bit scarred up around the neck; it looked like some type of creature with claws had attacked him. Cassandra also noticed he was pale as well. It seemed a little off, so she searched through some creatures books. She observed all the creatures that had claws, but none of them seemed to match. Cassandra finally came down to two creatures: a werewolf and that dog (Sirius Black). It would be reasonable if it was Sirius Black in his Animagus form, but his scar was far too long for normal dog claws. Yet, Sirius Black could have slashed him downward, which would explain the scar. However, it fit better to assume it was a werewolf that had scratched him. Going along this thought process, Cassandra ended up coming to yet another possibility. Could it be possible that her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf? It was a ridiculous thought and accusation. Until she realized that it was full moon that night. Cassandra remained silent about her findings and thoughts until she could prove it otherwise.

Before many of the students knew, it was Christmas break. Julianna and Oliver both offered Cassandra a place over break, but she decided to stay at Hogwarts. Little did she know, that this would totally change the path of her seventh year. Professor Lupin and Cassandra had already started to work on the Patronus. She was making steady progress; better than any girl at her level was what Professor Lupin had said. It was the memory that was restraining her from going further; she couldn't find a strong enough memory. It was problem that many had with the Patronus Charm. Two days before Christmas day didn't seem any different.

"Professor, something's wrong. I still can't think of anything." Cassandra said leaning tiredly against the pillar in the Astronomy Tower.

"It's alright Cassandra; most people have difficulty with this part." Professor Lupin assured. "Your shield is becoming stronger; you just need a stronger memory. What was your memory this past time?"

"I was thinking about my parents' tenth wedding anniversary. My grandmother and I had set-up a romantic type of event. I remembered that I had put on some music, and they started slow dancing." Cassandra explained, breathing a bit unevenly. Professor Lupin nodded.

"That is strong, but for your sake, you need to think of a stronger one than that." Cassandra nodded as she went through her memories. Professor Lupin eyed her.

"I've got one. I think this was one is the happiest that I've ever felt." Cassandra explained taking out her wand again.

"Are you sure?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's have a go at it." Cassandra positioned herself and held her wand readily. Professor Lupin looked carefully at Cassandra before lifting up the box. The Boggart, in the form of a Dementor came soaring out. Cassandra closed her eyes for only a second before carefully aiming her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she yelled. Within seconds, a bright and large white shield came out of Cassandra's wand and was forcing the Boggart backward. The Boggart tried to pass the shield, but no such luck came. Professor Lupin smiled widely as Cassandra moved the Boggart into the case. Once Professor Lupin shut the case, Cassandra leaned back against the wall and breathed heavily with a smile as Professor Lupin laughed.

"Well done Cassandra, you did it!"

"Thank you Professor," The two sat down on the steps, and Professor Lupin gave Cassandra some chocolate.

"You would've made both of your parents proud! That was really well done," Professor Lupin said proudly.

"Thanks Professor," Cassandra looked and smiled at Professor Lupin who smiled warmly in return. "Professor, can I ask you something . . . do you know when you're in love?" Professor Lupin looked at her; she was staring off, looking out at the window. "Sorry, it was just a thought . . . but my memory . . . I guess revolved basically around it."

"Usually, most people don't know it right away, some are lucky and do, but most do not. When they do find out though, they tend notice everything beautiful about them . . . even their flaws will seem beautiful to them. Then they realize that this person is almost everything to them . . . they seem to make your life just a little easier and brighter . . . they understand everything that you feel, and they support you through it. That is _my _understanding of love." Professor Lupin explained.

Cassandra nodded, still looking away from him. He looked at her though; then she looked back at him. Their eyes locked for barely a moment. Both leaned in, hesitated, drew back only a little, but Cassandra, mind already made up, leaned back in and kissed her Professor. In that kiss, something in Cassandra clicked. It was a ray of warmth; she could feel her heart racing. Professor Lupin caressed her cheek and held her gentle face in somewhat rough his hands. Suddenly, the moment was broken. Professor Lupin had drawn out, realizing what they had done. What should not be done between a _teacher_ and a _student_. Yet, they did do it; if word was to get out of this, both of them would get into severe trouble. Cassandra and Professor Lupin sat there for what seemed like hours that was only a minute, wanting to look back at each other, but didn't, fearing and loving the thought of kissing again. When they did though, Cassandra was flushed, and Professor Lupin was quite uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Cassandra,"

"No, that was entirely my fault. I had asked the question, and I let my feelings get _way _too much in the way–"

"I persisted the topic."

"I kissed you first!"

"I kissed back," The two found each other in an interesting situation. They both looked at each other.

"I can't help it Professor," Cassandra muttered looking away.

"Help what?" Professor Lupin asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"My feelings. They always mess up everything and anything–" Cassandra said exasperatedly.

"No. It didn't mess up anything and everything right now," Cassandra looked hopefully up at her Professor, "Your feelings make you who you are, Cassandra," She smiled.

**Well, how about that for my screwed up mind, eh? Yet, there is still _so_ much more I could write about, but I am limited to thoughts and time because I need to finish Emma before I start another extremely huge project/story. Also, I need to studying for Finals; I should be studying for Finals, but I'm not because I'm trying to entertain you guys while I figure out what I am supposed to write for Emma and my other bloody stories! **

**Dedicated to my BFF (however messed up her mind may be) Natalie.**

**Now, I must go and study for my Science exam ... what fun that will be considering that is by far, my worst subject.**

**Please leave a review, and if you're going to flame, can you put it nicely or nicer than a normal flame? Can you just criticize me justly?**

**Thanks so much - Mysterious Victoria :)**


	2. Professor Remus Lupin

School had resumed quicker than either of them had expected; so, their relationship stayed quiet. "Back to Professor" and "Nothing happened between us" was Remus's words to Cassandra that she repeatedly said in her head. Yes, she was allowed to call him Remus for that little period of time. It was awkward at first, but she got used to it after using it ten or twenty times over two days. It was quite . . . she didn't necessarily know how to describe it. Yet, Cassandra hated hiding this relationship from her friends who had asked about her sudden change of mood over the past week, but she had to. For her sake and for her Professor's sake; this needed to keep quiet. Of course, the year continued to pass, their relationship secretly grew, until one night, late in April.

She went to go see Professor Lupin something to do with homework. It was a little late, she knew that, but she didn't think he'd mind. So, she went towards his office, with the moonlight being her only guide around the dark classroom. She stopped having heard a noise. It happened again; it was a groan. Her pace quickened quietly, and she hesitantly reached for the door, having heard the groan again. Cassandra grabbed the doorknob and turned so slowly that it could've been a minute before it fully turned and quietly unlatched. She peered in the doorway; no one was in there. Something was on the floor though . . . it looked like a creature, anorexic and almost hairless. Its head peered up; Cassandra gasped and shut the door. She ran out as quickly as her legs would let her. She collapsed in the Hufflepuff common room; Cassandra could not believe she saw _what _she saw! She knew now . . . she just had to keep it quiet.

Shortly after this unknown encounter, Cassandra went to Professor Lupin early on Saturday morning. He had not been in classes the following day, as she expected, but he had shown up for the rest of that week.

"Come in," Cassandra opened the door as Professor Lupin turned and smiled, "Hello Cassandra,"

"Hi Professor," Cassandra greeted as Professor Lupin offered her a seat. Cassandra shut the door, walked over to Professor Lupin, and hugged him. Professor Lupin seemed a little taken aback by the sudden notion, but returned the hug and asked,

"Something wrong Cassandra?"

"No, I just felt like hugging my boyfriend," Cassandra murmured for only the two of them to hear. Professor Lupin shook his head.

"Alright, that's fine." He answered with a smile. Yet as the two broke, he found that Cassandra seemed a little skeptical.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. Professor Lupin looked at her queerly.

"I'm not sure of what you're talking about–"

"You know very well what I'm talking about; you do. It happened Monday night." Cassandra explained, quietly, staring at Professor Lupin seriously. Professor Lupin was shocked; yet he did not show it in his facial expression or his manner. In fact, the way he was made him look a little intimidating and angry.

"You came into the room that night?" he asked quietly and a little irritated.

"I only opened the door," Cassandra said shaking her head, "Little did I know that I would see you like that on the floor." Professor Lupin turned away from her and looked out his window.

"You weren't supposed to know; no one really is supposed to know." Professor Lupin said quietly. Cassandra walked up to him and entwined her hand in his.

"I don't care." she said quietly.

"No, you should." Professor Lupin said rather harshly, ripping his hand away from hers. "You should care that if you were to walk in like that again, I could hurt you!" He turned and faced the wall, angry with what Cassandra had carelessly said. Cassandra looked hurt in a way; but she felt something different inside. She looked down and leaned her body weight on her hands that were on Professor Lupin's desk, trying to think of what to say next.

"I dated a vampire in my fifth year." Cassandra finally said. Professor Lupin's brow scrunched up in totally confusion, yet he continued to listen, "He was visiting my neighbor, his aunt, for the summer. I met him two days after he arrived, and we became good friends. A week later, he had asked me out, and we started dating. In the middle of July I'd say, he brought me over for dinner. His aunt wasn't at home; after dinner, we started dancing to some music he had put on. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, and he's on top of me. He was looking at me, but his neck was moving away from me. His eyes were searching my face, but the rest of his body was moving away. Finally he started telling me to go back home, I protested, he yelled at me and flung himself off of me. I asked what was wrong, then his teeth started to deform. It hit me then, and he said he was sorry. I ran out and didn't come out for three days. I was petrified . . . I think it was a Saturday I went back to his house, and we talked things over. We still dated until August when he had to go back to Transylvania; we just didn't have dinner with each other."

Professor Lupin turned around and eyed Cassandra. She was praying inside that her true story had worked as she looked at him.

"I hope you understood why I told that story,"

"Cassandra," Professor Lupin came closer to her, "You realize if you interfere while I'm . . . what I am . . . you could get killed."

"I didn't say I was going to interfere Professor . . ." Cassandra said. Professor Lupin then kissed her passionately (truly, he was quite thankful), and he hugged her tightly.

"You must swear to me that you won't do that. I can't hurt you," he murmured. Cassandra sighed in relief and hugged him back tighter.

"I promise."

Three minutes later, Cassandra walked out of the Defense classroom and outside on the castle grounds, near the Black Lake. It was a beautiful day; she didn't see why she wouldn't make the best of it. She sat underneath her favorite tree and watched the Lake glimmer in the sunlight. Yet, something had pulled her out of her thoughts of serenity; it was Gregory. He was crying, or trying to control himself not to cry. Nonetheless, tears were running down Gregory's face. Should she try and see what was wrong with him . . . she didn't see why not.

"Gregory." She called to him as she started walking over. Gregory's head shot up to Cassandra walking to him. He wiped off his face of any straggling tears and looked away. "What's wrong?" Cassandra asked sitting down next to him.

"Why would you care?" Gregory asked harshly while throwing a rock violently into the Lake.

"Well, I've never seen you this upset." Cassandra said. Gregory looked down and then back out at the Lake.

"My mother's dead." He said angrily, tears glimmering in his eyes as he threw yet another rock that seemed to be coming out of nowhere into the Lake. Cassandra gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Gregory . . . I'm so sorry." Cassandra said, her voice full of sorrow. Gregory could tell that, and it seemed to be a revelation to him.

"What was worse . . . _he _killed her." Gregory said angrily as two tears fell from his eyes. Cassandra wasn't exactly sure who Gregory was referring to, but then it came to her, and she gasped again. A tear fell from her eyes as Gregory looked back at her. Instinctively, Cassandra pulled Gregory into a hug, in which Gregory started to cry again. The two sat there for a little while, just hugging each other and swaying the slightest bit. When the two broke apart, they looked teary eyed, and Cassandra gave him a reassuring smile while saying,

"It's going to go away, someday. The pain. It will eventually go away."

"Cassandra, you are the strongest woman I've ever met. I don't know how you could manage with both of your parents gone because of that man." Gregory said as the two stood up. "Thanks though, for what you did,"

"It's alright," The two departed from each other, and they remained quiet for the rest of the day. While Cassandra was wandering around, she ended coming across Julianna and . . .

"Jason,"

"Jules, I love you." Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks; was she hearing what she heard? She then realized there wasn't any conversation going on. She peered down the hall to see Julianna and Jason making out passionately. Cassandra turned around and smiled widely. She went back into the common room and awaited the return of her friend. Julianna walked in approximately five minutes later, more content than Cassandra had seen her. Cassandra raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey Cassa," Julianna greeted sounding a little unsure of why Cassandra was doing what she was doing.

"Hi Jules," Cassandra greeted sweetly.

"Something getting at you Cassa?" Julianna asked curiously as she sat down on the couch, across from Cassandra.

"Not really, how are you and Jason?" Cassandra asked. Julianna opened her mouth and hesitated to answer. Cassandra knew that Julianna and Jason were officially a couple since Christmas break, and it blossomed, but the make-out was supposedly only for Jason and Julianna to know about.

"Fine," Julianna said nodding her head, "Why?"

"Oh, you know me, I'm just curious." Cassandra explained shrugging, "Considering that make-out you just had,"

"What?!" Julianna exclaimed loudly and outrageously. Cassandra raised her eyebrows, and Julianna gaped unbelievingly a couple times, not exactly sure what to say. "You're sneaky Cassandra,"

"Nah, I just happened to catch you in the right place at the right time," Cassandra smirked. Julianna scowled and tried not to laugh at Cassandra who was smiling widely. Finally, the two girls burst out laughing in the common room. The portrait hole was opened, and Jason walked in on the two laughing. Cassandra looked up and saw Jason; her eyes went on him like glue onto a paper with a hyper-looking smile. Julianna did the same.

"I'm missing something from those looks you two are giving me?" Jason said, looking back and forth between the two friends before they burst out laughing.

"Yes. But I will fill you in two words: great kiss." Cassandra said boldly. The two started laughing again, but they laughed harder when they saw Jason flush a pale red at the cheeks.

Things were relatively calm after that. One night though, Cassandra was patrolling, she heard some people saying "Put that light out!" and "We're trying to sleep!" She found it queer that paintings were still awake, so _someone_ who was walking around was waking them up. Cassandra followed the voices, and soon the voices came with a light and a boy that she knew from the front and behind.

"Do I dare ask what you're doing Harry?" Cassandra asked calmly. Harry jumped and spun around to see her, hand on hip with her wand aimed with light. He looked at her, the parchment he was holding and then back at her.

"Me? I'm, um, I'm doing nothing. Why do you ask?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"What is that?" Cassandra asked seriously. When Harry didn't answer, she asked, "Can you at least tell me why you're up? Looking around for?"

"Someone . . ."

"Not Sirius Black I hope,"

"No . . . someone by the name of . . . Peter Pettigrew,"

"You know, you should–" Cassandra stopped at the sound of feet; her eyes widened, and so did Harry's. "I'm saving you; do whatever you have to do to get this, thing off! Give it to me, and put out your light!" Cassandra whispered. Harry did as instructed before the two came across the voice belonging to the feet and the other light,

"Potter. Walker. What are you doing, wandering the corridors at night?" Snape asked somewhat angrily

"He was sleeping walking Professor." Cassandra covered up as Harry was going to attempt to save his own skin. Snape's eyes turned to Cassandra rather quickly. "I was patrolling, and I saw him just walking. I had to wake up him up Professor," Snape's eyebrows raised and looked over her face. Then he saw the piece of parchment. "What is that?" Cassandra looked from the parchment to Snape and back, unsure of what to say.

"This? It's a–"

"Blank piece of parchment, sir." Snape's head turned to Harry, who Cassandra could tell was thinking on his feet, "I was doing some homework that Ron had kindly reminded me about before I went to bed. I had grabbed the parchment and put it in my sweater." It was a believable story. Snape then aimed his wand for Cassandra.

"Walker, the parchment please." Cassandra hesitated for a moment, but handed him the piece not wanting to get into any other arguments. "Potter, open it." Harry took the parchment and opened it. Snape aimed his wand for it and said, "Reveal you secrets." Nothing had happened; Cassandra and Harry looked at each other a little worriedly. "Show yourself!" Snape said angrier, hitting the parchment. Still nothing happened. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, demands that you show me the information you conceal!"

As if it was being written on at that moment, writing was going and appearing across the paper.

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor and begs him to keep his abnormally nose out of other people's business._"

Snape was bewildered; Cassandra's eyes widened at that comment . . . even though it was more than true.

"_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git._"

Cassandra was going to burst out laughing if the situation wasn't what it was. Yet, there was more . . .

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor._"

Harry closed his eyes; Cassandra's stomach plummeted as she saw Snape's horrified look. But the parchment had one more comment to spare . . .

"_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball._"

"So . . . we'll see about this . . . Potter, Walker, with me." They walked to his office; he went over to the fireplace, and Snape called out angrily,

"Lupin! I want a word!" Cassandra cursed inside her head quite graphically. Harry rubbed his forehead, looking now on edge. Professor Lupin came from the fire into the room while wiping some ash off of his pants.

"Severus?" he asked mildly. Cassandra did not look at him when he looked in her direction; she felt it would further embarrass her even though she was quite aware of the fact that he was looking at her.

"While I was patrolling the corridors, I found these two walking around–"

"I was patrolling Professor." Cassandra put in a little defensively.

"I did not ask for you to speak Miss Walker," Snape said deadly as he turned to her. He turned back to Professor Lupin, "I told Potter to give me what he had in his hand, and I came across this!" Snape handed the parchment to him, and Professor Lupin looked over it with a raised eyebrow. He shot a quick glance in Harry's and Cassandra's direction, who were watching the two professors' every move; they knew that it would be unwise to speak. "Well? Clearly, this is full of Dark Magic. Where do you think Potter managed to get such a thing?" Professor Lupin looked back up at Snape,

"Dark Magic? Really, Severus?" Professor Lupin asked mildly with a bemused half-grin, "To me, this seems like a piece of parchment that is designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a product of Zonko's. Childish, but hardly dangerous." Cassandra could see Snape's anger against the moonlight, especially when his jaw went rigid.

"You think a joke shop provided him with such a thing? Surely, you don't think it more likely that he received this _directly from the manufacturers_?" Snape persisted a little eager to find the answer. Harry looked more than confused now as this conversation continued; Professor Lupin also seemed confused and didn't understand what Snape was talking about.

"You mean by Mr. Wormtail, or one of these people? Harry, do you these men?" Professor Lupin asked curiously. Harry shook his head,

"No sir," Harry said. Cassandra, thinking on her feet, took out her wand and aimed behind her. She conjured a price label for Zonko's and crumbled it in her hand quickly behind her back.

"You see, Severus, I am confident that this is a Zonko's product–" Cassandra stuck her hands back in her pockets and then spoke out,

"Um, what is this?" she said trying to sound confused, which she succeeded in. She took out the sticky label from her pocket and looked at it curiously. "I guess you didn't take the label off Harry," Harry was more than shocked and surprised. Professor Snape seemed quite amazed too. Professor Lupin chuckled and clapped his hands together.

"There Severus, now that is cleared up. Good night Severus; I will make sure that Harry gets back to his dormitory. Cassandra, come with us please." Neither of the students looked at Snape as they walked out. Professor Lupin stopped them once they reached the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Professor–"

"I don't want to hear any explanations." He said rather coldly before lowering his voice and looking around, "I know for a fact that this map was confiscated years ago by Mr. Filch. I do know it's a map Harry," Cassandra's brow had furrowed in confusion as to Harry who was astounded, "How it came to be in your possession, I don't want to know. Quite frankly, _I'm_ astounded you didn't hand this in particularly because of what happened when a student left information lying around the castle. I'm sorry, but I am not giving this back to you Harry." Harry nodded, looking downward, but asked,

"Why would Snape think that I got it from the manufacturers?"

"The mapmakers would've wanted you to be lured out of the school. They'd find it quite enjoyable." Professor Lupin explained shortly.

"You know them?" Harry asked, impressed both in voice and expression. Cassandra was know curious herself.

"We met," Professor Lupin persisted on the previous discussion, "I can't you make take Sirius Black seriously. But you must understand that you're parents gave up their lives to save yours." Professor Lupin's voice became angrier when he said, "Gambling their sacrifice by wandering the castle at night, with a killer on the loose seems to be a pretty _poor _way to repay them over a bag of magic tricks. Do not expect me to cover up for you again," Cassandra took the hint when he said that because he probably meant her as well. "I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there. And do not think of taking any detours, if you do, I _will_ know about it." Harry nodded his head and walked up, looking and probably feeling much worse than he was in Snape's office; Cassandra felt bad, and she wasn't even spoken to, yet at least.

Professor Lupin then turned to Cassandra.

"Very smart of you, I must say."

"I had–"

"I don't want explanation from you either Cassandra." Professor Lupin said. Cassandra sighed, looking downward. "My office." The two walked up to the Defense classroom, and as Professor Lupin shut the door, Cassandra felt even more nervous than before. "What were _you _doing in the corridors?"

"I was patrolling. Professor Dumbledore told me to–"

"You ended up finding Harry, knowing Professor Snape was coming and saved him? When you could've gotten into trouble as well?" Professor Lupin said angrily.

". . . Yes, yes I did. But I swear–"

"That you didn't know or come to consider that this could've been something that could have and _would_ have endangered your lives because this was in the hands Sirius Black so someone could get it and be lured out of the school?" Professor Lupin almost yelled. His tone sent goose bumps down her arms; and not in the good way.

"No, I didn't think of that. I'm sorry Professor," Cassandra muttered, looking away. There was a moment of completely dreadful silence before Cassandra said, "I'll just go to back to Hufflepuff tower then, good night Professor." She started walking away. Professor Lupin then watched her for a moment before calling,

"Cassandra." She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to be caught in an embrace. She hugged him back, still feeling weird.

"Remus?" she uttered quietly.

"I'm sorry for going overboard with you, probably Harry as well," he replied as they broke.

"You were trying to protect us. There was nothing wrong with that," Cassandra rebuked, "That map was probably from Sirius Black."

"I know when I go overboard Cassandra; I do go over a little," Professor Lupin said shaking his head a little. "You should go rest. It's late, and I'm sure Severus went back to patrol anyhow." Cassandra smiled and chuckled.

"Alright, I will. Goodnight," Cassandra leaned up and kissed him; responding back, they were brought closer. When they broke, both were smiling as they had entwined their hands. Cassandra then reluctantly started walking away even though they were both holding onto each other's hands. When they broke, Cassandra turned around and was halfway to the door when she turned back around, "Professor. I think you should know something." He was curious and nodded his head, "Harry was walking around for a reason. Before S-Professor Snape found us, I had asked what he was doing. He said he was looking for a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

He went rigid; he shook his head, looking paler in the moonlight.

"That's not possible." He said disbelievingly, "Peter Pettigrew has been dead . . . for years."

"I'm just saying what Harry told me, unless he lied, which is likely, but I'm only telling you just in case. Goodnight," Cassandra said before she walked out.

Late in June, Sirius Black had turned up again. Except this time, many dark secrets were uncovered as Cassandra found out. Sirius Black was innocent, Peter Pettigrew, who had been dead for years, was alive and was guilty of the murders of James and Lily Potter by betraying them to Lord Voldemort. Remus was friends with both of them; he believed Sirius killed Peter and betrayed James and Lily, just like everyone else did. It was madness for Harry Potter and his two friends along with the two reunited friends (Remus and Sirius) against their traitor of a friend (Peter) who had turned out to be Scabbers, Ronald Weasley's pet rat!

The graduation was coming quicker than any of them had expected. It was only two days before the Class of 94 was to graduate. Jason and Julianna became even closer than before, and the same seemed to be for Cassandra and Remus. Until the night that he was discovered a werewolf and when Sirius Black came back to the school. Cassandra had gone to see Professor Lupin the day after the incident had happened.

"Come in Cassandra," Cassandra walked befuddled, about to knock considering he was facing the other way. He turned to her, and Professor Lupin pointed to the map, "I saw you coming."

"The Map you took from Harry?" Cassandra asked quite curiously, briefly observing the map, "It's incredible."

"Thank you. I created this map,"

"You – _what_?" Cassandra's eyes were wide, and she was gaping.

"Yes. I was Moony in the Marauders," he explained simply throwing something into the fire.

"Moony . . . oh my Merlin! Who on earth came up with that?" Cassandra asked, smiling widely. Professor Lupin chuckled.

"I still debate myself if James or Sirius had come up with that name." Professor Lupin explained quite honestly. Cassandra shook her head; she then got a closer at him.

"You look horrible," Cassandra said going over to him.

"I've looked worse, don't worry." Professor Lupin said shaking his head.

"Can I ask why you're packing _everything_? You could just leave it here for next–"

"There won't be a next year, Cassandra." Professor Lupin said crossing over the room to close the door, "I resigned." Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Resigned? Why? You're one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has had. Why are you resigning?" Cassandra asked, bewildered and upset.

"Cassandra–" Professor Lupin started, leaning against his desk for support.

"The Ministry didn't find out you were helping Sirius, did they?" Cassandra asked worriedly, cutting him off. "They didn't find out . . . about _us_, did they?"

"No. Professor Dumbledore convinced Fudge that I was trying to save their lives. The loss of the Order of Merlin for Severus hit him hard," Professor Lupin explained, "He, er, _accidentally_, let slip that I was a werewolf at breakfast." Cassandra's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?! The unbelievable git! Just because of some stupid honor, he did that _purposely_!" Cassandra exclaimed angrily.

"Cassandra," Professor Lupin said warningly. Cassandra looked back up, "It's alright. By this time tomorrow morning, owls will arrive with parents' complaints about their children being taught by a werewolf. If anything happened, I could've bitten you that night, or Harry or any of them last night . . . Cassandra, you know what this means," She turned her back to the Professor, folding her arms over her chest, knowing what was coming. Tears were forming quickly in her eyes as Professor Lupin came over to face her. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, we have to break up," Cassandra muttered. Professor Lupin shrugged,

"That's one way of putting it." He said. "You must know though that, no matter the consequences were, I did not regret this." They hugged and then kissed before Remus said that she needed to go . . . that was the last time Cassandra saw Remus.

Her graduation went smoothly; she had been awaiting this for eight years. She was more than proud of her classmates and class in general. Cassandra wouldn't've wanted another group of witches and wizards for her classmates. Julianna and Jason had become engaged that day; their parents were there, and they were more than overjoyed. Yet . . . something else happened.

"Cassandra!" a voice called to her. Cassandra turned around to see Gregory, smiling in his black graduation gown. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks you too," Cassandra said as they hugged.

"So, I know, we didn't get too close this year or over our past years here at Hogwarts, but . . . I got you this," Gregory said handing a small box to her. Cassandra took it and opened it; her smile widened.

"It's absolutely beautiful Gregory. Thank you," It was a gold bracelet with different colored gems in the wide bracelet that glittered in absolute brightness in the sun.

"Well, I hope to see you in the future, goodbye Cassandra," Gregory said as he winked and walked off.

"Goodbye Gregory." Cassandra said as he left. She took out the bracelet and put it on; it was really pretty, and she liked it. Cassandra was about to close the box when she saw a little piece of paper inside. She opened it and laughed aloud. Gregory's address and telephone number was written on it. Cassandra shook her head and looked back at Hogwarts. That would be the last time she saw that school. Cassandra then went look around for Gregory with an anxious smile creeping over her face.

**Hi everybody, Mysterious Victoria is back! I want to thank my four reviewers immensely for their encouragement, Shiloh Asha, AnimalAddictions, Jessie, and Tonks. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and here is the second chapter that unfolds this little story. **

**Thanks again, and make sure to review!**


	3. Sirius Black

**Hey guys, I want to thank all of the reviewers: your comments are so thoughtful and encouraging. Although, I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed my mini adventure with this. Things will become even more crazy (crazier from last chapter, if that's possible! Right?), and we are skipping a good amount of time, to the year . . . well, you can find out for yourself. Please read and review, love always - Mysterious Victoria :)  
**

**Epilogue:**

"There's been no deaths. No proof!" Arthur Weasley explained.

"He almost killed Harry last year. That's not proof enough?!" Sirius Black argued furiously.

"Yes, but guarding . . . you-know-what is the important thing! We have to trust Dumbledore on this." Arthur explained seriously.

"Did he protect Harry last year?" Sirius countered. "Tonight, I say we take action."

"Sirius, Fudge is a politician first, and second, he's a wizard! His first instinct will be to ignore this!"

"Shh. Shh. Keep your voices down!" Molly demanded.

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the minute! We have to act now," Sirius argued. He was looking into the doorway of the Black dining room, and he started smiling. Harry Potter smiled back at him and his former teacher, Remus Lupin. The two men then looked up to see the woman behind Harry Potter, Cassandra Walker. She smiled brightly at the men, and they returned it to the both of them. Molly Weasley though came around the corner, noticing the sudden distraction, but brightened when she saw Harry,

"Oh, Harry,"

"Mrs. Weasley,"

"Hey Molly," Molly went out and shut the door to keep them from distractions and from Harry overhearing them.

"Hello Cassandra, and thanks heavens, Harry, you're alright," She hugged him first, and then went to Cassandra. "Harry – you look a bit peaky, but you're going to have to wait until dinner's finished." He was going to retort, but Molly, knowing her, stopped him, "No time to explain that dear, you'll find Ron and Hermione straight upstairs, the first door on the left." Harry went upstairs; Molly turned to Cassandra. They started walking back to the kitchen. Cassandra, now twenty-one, had joined the Order of the Phoenix, and she had also become an Auror. She had grown only a bit taller, she was a bit skinnier, and her hair had grown from its shoulder-length when she was in school.

"Sorry I'm late," Cassandra said taking off her coat.

"You were escorting Harry. We did have to expect that." Sirius said as she sat down in a chair across from Remus and next to Sirius.

"So, brief me. What did I miss?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, we discussed whether we should tell Harry about the situation . . ." Arthur explained hesitantly.

"We should because–"

"_No_ Sirius. He is just a boy!" Molly protested angrily.

"Molly, on behalf of Sirius," Cassandra started. She turned to Sirius, whom she had the suspicion (which was correct) that he was giving her a look, "although I am sure he can speak for himself, I think, professionally speaking, we _should_ tell Harry. Harry might know more than we do, and quite frankly, I'm willing to believe that." Cassandra stated. Molly gaped, "Simply because he does talk with Dumbledore quite often, more than probably some of us Order members do." Sirius smirked proudly, "I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore has _given_ him information."

"But there would be a specific reason if Dumbledore told us _not_ to tell him! Ron and Hermione weren't allowed to write him all summer." Molly explained.

"So does that mean no else will know about this?" Cassandra asked incredulously. Molly looked enraged when she said that; supposedly she knew what Cassandra meant.

"We are _not_ telling _the kids_ this! It is too _advanced and mature_ for them!" Molly argued. Sirius leaned back in his chair and sighed, shaking his head.

"Molly, if anyone has the right to know, it's Harry." Remus stated simply.

"Remus–"

"If it wasn't for him, this isn't the position we'd be in now. We wouldn't evenknow Voldemort had returned!" Cassandra defended quite bluntly. Kingsley shifted uneasily in his seat at the mention, and Arthur looked a little surprised that she mentioned his name.

"But he's still–"

"He _is not_ a child Molly." Sirius said matter-of-factly and irritated.

"He's not _an adult_ either. He's not _James_, Sirius!" Molly argued red growing in her cheeks.

"I think I know who he is, thanks Molly." Sirius replied even more irritated.

"I don't think you do! The way you talk about Harry, it's like got your best friend back!" Molly retorted angrily.

"I think Harry should hear it from us, rather than having the Ministry bastards filling their heads!" Sirius spat angrily. Molly sighed exasperatedly.

"Well," Molly said eyeing Cassandra or Remus for help, but nothing came from them, "I can see I'm going to be overruled. But I'll say this: Dumbledore has a good reason for not letting Harry know too much, and speaking to someone who has Harry's best interests at heart–"

"He's not your son, Molly," Sirius replied tired of hearing this.

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?" Molly asked a bit haughtily.

"He's got _me_." Sirius seethed.

"How paternal of you Black," Professor Snape came out of his corner and towards the table with his arms crossed. "Maybe he'll grow up to be a felon just like his godfather." Sirius was about to say something, but Cassandra was one step ahead,

"Severus, please, stay out of this." Cassandra said. Professor Snape looked quite taken back that she had called him by his first name. Sirius's anger dropped within an instant, and he tried to hide his snicker. Remus raised his eyebrows. They exchanged glances; Sirius was rather pleased while Remus was rather shocked although he was trying to hide his smile.

"How dare you–"

"I am no longer your student, and I am an Auror. Remember that, Professor." Cassandra reminded mildly. "The last thing we need coming from this, is old grudges coming out of the blue." Professor Snape fumed, but remained where he was for a moment, before he stormed out of the room. Sirius now in turn raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh. Molly, though, decided to say, a little intimidating,

"Well, with you locked up, Sirius, it's been a little hard for you to look after Harry, hasn't it?" Sirius's face dropped and angered as he stood up. Cassandra and Remus stood up simultaneously, but Cassandra got hold of Sirius and held him back, stepping in front of him.

"You're not the only one here who cares about Harry, Molly." Remus replied as he eyed Sirius.

"Sirius," Cassandra whispered. "Sit down." Sirius sat down slowly, glaring at Molly.

"That is enough for a meeting," Kingsley commented.

"It's almost dinner, right Molly?" Arthur asked with a questioning eyebrow to Molly.

Molly turned her husband, while slightly calming down, nodded and replied, "Yes, actually, we should call the kids down. Before the food gets cold." She started calling them down as Sirius went to get another drink. In the background, they could hear Molly yelling to them:

"Just because you're allowed to do magic, _does not_ mean you have to whip out your wands for _everything_!" Cassandra shook her head and chuckled as she went over to Remus.

"You know, you shouldn't do that to Severus," Remus said. "He does get quite a temper."

"I know Remus, believe me, I had to suffer seven years of him for Potions. I know he has one. But I'm a higher rank of authority at the moment, aren't I?" Cassandra replied with a proud smirk. Remus shook his head as he and Cassandra joined Sirius at the door.

"Harry Potter,"

"Sirius." Harry embraced his godfather with the biggest smile on his face. Remus leaned against the wall smiling. Cassandra smiled; in her past couple of months visiting Grimmauld Place, she hadn't seen Sirius that happy. Sirius chuckled and let Harry go while giving him a pat on the back. They broke and smiled at each other, going downstairs for dinner.

"It's peculiar. Your hearing is going to be in front of the _entire_ Wizengamot." Arthur explained re-reading the letter handing it to Cassandra.

"I don't get it. What's the Ministry of Magic got against me?" All went silent. Remus, Sirius, Kingsley and Cassandra were looking at each other, a bit nervously.

"Show him." Moody said to Kingsley. "He'll find out soon enough," Kingsley gave Harry the _Daily Prophet_. His face went white, and his expression changed from its confused state.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Sirius explained.

"Fudge is using his power and his influences within the _Prophet_," Cassandra started explaining. All eyes were on her as she explained, "To wipe away the fact that Voldemort has returned."

"Why?" Harry asked even more confused.

"The minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus explained matter-of-factly while ringing his hands.

"What? That's insane! No one in their right mind would think–" Harry said incredulously. Remus interrupted him,

"That's exactly the point, Harry! Fudge isn't in his right mind; it's been twisted and warped by fear." Remus explained, "Fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear," Remus explained further. Listening to what Remus was saying, Sirius looked downward. "Now that he's returned, Fudge doesn't want to face that terrifying truth,"

"We think," Sirius started explaining once again, "that Voldemort wants to build up his army again. You see, fourteen years ago, he had huge amounts at his command, not just witches and wizards, but also dark creatures." Harry's teen face was so serious and in thought; it surprised Cassandra to see him have become so grown up since she last saw him, which were her last days as a student in Hogwarts.

"He's been recruiting heavily; we've been trying to do the same." Cassandra also explained as Harry turned to her. "Gathering followers isn't the only he's interested in."

Moody cleared his throat, making sure Cassandra or Sirius did not give away too much information. Cassandra sighed quietly getting _very_ annoyed, but Sirius continued:

"We believe that . . . Voldemort may be after something,"

"Sirius." Harry kept looking back and forth from Moody to Sirius.

". . . Something he didn't have last time," Sirius explained.

"Like a weapon, you mean?" Harry asked confused. Sirius opened his mouth,

"No. _That is enough_. He's just a boy! If you say anymore, you might as well _induct_ him into the Order!" Molly said enraged. Sirius sighed impatiently and leaned back in his seat as if he was being yelled at by a teacher.

"Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, I want to fight." Harry said angrily and plainly. Sirius smiled and showed an arm at him to Molly, which made her gape once again. Sirius cast a quick glance at Harry and winked in encouragement. Cassandra shook her head with a smile on her face.

School had started not very long after Harry's trial, which was a success because he was cleared of every charge. Sirius was now condemned to months of loneliness in Grimmauld Place, but Cassandra was offered to stay with Sirius. Professor Dumbledore (with some advice from Remus) said it would be better for the both of them, if they kept each other company because they both lived alone. Cassandra took the offer having grown closer to Sirius as she did to Remus, but in a different way of course. Ever since she had left Hogwarts and knew of Sirius's innocence and his friendship with Remus, the two of them became acquainted and got along very easily. She had given up her apartment and basically moved in with Sirius; he didn't mind the company and nor did she. Ever since her boyfriend, Gregory Falmouth had died in a crossfire at the Quidditch World Cup a year beforehand, she had been alone in her apartment and working in her office at the Ministry. Remus also visited the two from time-to-time on the weekends.

One particular night in late August, only a few days after school had begun, Cassandra had come in late and was feeling angry. Her boss had given her plenty of crap that she didn't need to hear or endure through the day. They didn't get along most of the time, but they worked and were fine with that fact anyway. Until today where he could not stop criticizing everything and anything that Cassandra was doing and had today. She almost got fired, but Kingsley Shacklebolt happened to be walking by and stopped anything else from happening, coming to Cassandra's aid. Sirius was more than aware of that fact when she slammed the door coming in.

"Cassandra?" Sirius called as he ran up the stairs.

"Yes Sirius?" she said turning around calmly, but not concealing the anger in her voice and eyes.

"Was work not pleasant today?" Sirius asked easily.

"Not at all!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Well, come with me," Sirius said as Cassandra was about to turn to her room, "Tell me all about it."

"What–?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing Cassandra." Sirius reassured smiling as the confused and befuddled Cassandra was lead to the living room of the Black House. Cassandra basically spiller her mind to Sirius, who remained quite at ease and supportive, nodding on the occasion to Cassandra's story. She spent a half an hour telling in full detail her story; then Sirius took about ten minutes consoling her first, and then explained what she could do to help her. Although, some of the suggestions weren't of the calmest or best approaches to the situation and were rather dangerous in a way towards her job and mischievous, Cassandra didn't take them too seriously to mind, but appreciated Sirius's thinking. Somehow, they managed to get on the subject of their parents. Sirius, of course, basically cursed his parents but talked about them anyhow, and Cassandra almost praised hers.

"You know, my parents would never let me have a dog." Cassandra said shaking her head. Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise; yet, secretly, he was eager to find out.

"Really?" Sirius asked, "Why?" She shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think my father had an issue with a dog once in his childhood and didn't want another one." Cassandra explained, thinking back, "But I always got those, um, the Muggle toy, stuffed animals, I think they're called?" Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I had _plenty_ of those, but I always loved my black dog." Cassandra smiled and chuckled, "When I was a little girl, I got a black stuffed dog for my seventh birthday, and I took him everywhere with me. He was my guardian for those bad dreams, you know?" Sirius nodded, and they both laughed. "Thanks again Sirius," He shrugged.

"It wasn't a problem." Sirius said with a smile.

"Good night Sirius,"

"Night Cassandra," The two hugged, which made Sirius's smile grow. When they broke, Cassandra went up the stairs, and Sirius leaned against the railing post, watching her every step. He came to an interesting conclusion . . . he was having feelings for Cassandra. More than friendly. A mischievous smile crossed his lips as he looked up the stairs. He transformed into Padfoot and trotted lightly up the stairs.

Cassandra was sleeping soundly in her bed as Sirius poked his head through her door an hour later. She didn't wake up, so he trotted through the door on the tip-toes of his paws. To Sirius's disadvantage, he stepped on a plank of wood in the room, which he forgot was creaky. So, a loud and horrible, high-pitched creak came from underneath his paw. Cassandra opened her eyes to see the dog, shocked at first, but she proper herself up in bed to examine the dog in the moonlight that streamed brightly into her room.

Cassandra observed the shaggy yet (to her at least) cute black dog, and she smiled. She quietly got out of bed as the dog backed away a little.

"No, no, it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." Cassandra whispered kneeling down on the floor and beckoning the dog over. The dog then moved over, without hesitation, and Cassandra started to pet the dog. "There you go," She scratched behind its ears, which it seemed to like because closed its eyes. "You like that, huh?" Cassandra chuckled. "You wanna sleep with me tonight?"

All Sirius could think of for an answer was yes, yes, yes! He hadn't expected that, but he was quite alright with it. Although he was a dog, his very perceptive mind did catch how beautiful she looked in her pale purple nightgown. With her hair down like that, she seemed so much more beautiful to him in the moonlight. He wagged his tail enthusiastically and barked quietly. "Shh now, I don't Sirius to wake up." He chuckled to himself; _I'm right here honey_. The Padfoot form of Sirius went into bed with Cassandra, and the two slept the night away, close to each other.

At breakfast the next morning, Cassandra told of her adventure, which Sirius played dumb to and made a story for this dog. So, it was quiet for the next week. The dog came in for five of seven nights, but his presence would soon be noticed. Cassandra was coming home one night, and Sirius had decided to be Padfoot for awhile, thinking Cassandra was coming home at her usual time. Yet, Cassandra came home early, so as she was about to call out for Sirius, she saw the dog. She became quiet and followed it, but then Sirius transformed without knowing Cassandra was behind him. She gaped in utter disbelief and disgust.

"Sirius?" she asked as he stopped dead in his tracks. He whipped around and was gaping, trying to figure out what to say.

"Cassandra, I,"

"Better be sorry! Why did you lie to me?!" Cassandra asked incredulously.

"I, I,"

"Is it because you wanted to _get in bed with me_?!" Cassandra said in realization with wide eyes.

"No! No, no! Nothing like that," Sirius said as he grabbed Cassandra by the wrist because she was going to walk out on him, "I didn't want to g-get in bed with you, no, I-I just wanted you to feel better," Cassandra's forehead scrunched in confusion, "Because you've been down and angry, I just wanted to help; I'm sorry that I lied. I just wanted to help, but you weren't telling me anything, so I didn't have another choice because I _wanted_ to help you," Cassandra's face washed over in realization. She nodded. She was about to walk away again, but decided against it and said,

"I'm sorry, but thanks for being . . . the dog, I'm assuming that's why they called Padfoot." Cassandra said chuckling, which Sirius nodded to, "If you don't mind though, I really don't want to talk about what's bothering me otherwise . . . it's painful for me." Sirius nodded understanding _exactly_ how she felt. "Good night," They hugged, in a friendly embracive way before Cassandra parted up the stairs.

* * *

As previously mentioned, Remus visited the two from time-to-time. Remus, however, paid an unexpected visit on a Friday night in late September when Cassandra had not returned from her work at the Ministry. He hadn't visited since late August and figured it would be a nice surprise.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus greeted with a smile.

"Moony," Sirius greeted with a smile in return. He seemed happier, which surprised Remus a bit, and Sirius happened to notice his look and question, "What's up?"

"You seem – happier." Remus said plainly. Sirius shrugged.

"Having company is turning out to be good for me." Sirius said.

"It should." Remus agreed. "With at least someone besides Kreacher at least,"

"I do not count Kreacher as living person." Sirius said shaking his head conjuring himself a glass of water. Remus again shot him a look. "What? You know I always say that about Kreacher–"

"No, I know that. I mean – since when did you drink water?" Remus asked. Sirius gave him a look and then pondered carefully on his answer.

"I've always drank water."

"Not lately. The last time I was here, you were drinking Firewhiskey or muggle beer. You had been doing that since June." Remus said shaking his head. Sirius shrugged. Remus eyed him again as Sirius sat down. He offered Remus a seat, and Remus took it, now changing the subject, "But besides that, you and Cassandra are getting along well I take it?" Sirius nodded while taking a sip of his water.

"Very much so." Sirius replied, "She's a very nice girl, good company, and a _very_ good cook." Remus rolled his eyes with a half-smile. "Remus, what exactly happened to her boyfriend?" Remus shot him a close look; Sirius was little curious, "Did he dump her for some blonde tramp or something?"

"He died at the Quidditch World Cup. He was caught in a crossfire with a couple Death Eaters." Remus explained seriously. Sirius flinched.

"That's probably the reason why." Sirius muttered before taking a sip of his water. "She's been a bit down lately. She's always looking at this bracelet she has on . . ."

"Does it have a gold chain with different gemstones on it?" Remus asked curiously. Sirius looked a bit taken back that he knew it, but nodded.  
"Yes,"

"I figured. That was the bracelet given to her from Gregory, her boyfriend, at their graduation." Remus explained sadly. Sirius eyed his friend, "What?"

"You were jealous?" Sirius presumed. Remus shook his head.

"No, I was quite happy, actually." Remus replied with a shrug, "But it's a problem that she keeps loosing everyone she loves." There was a silence and then Sirius said,

"I want to do something for her, Moony. It's been going on like that for awhile."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what you could do because I don't know what exactly she's done for you," Remus said. Sirius's eyes suddenly widened with an idea.

"That's it!" Sirius quickly ran out of the room and down the hallway; Remus stared after him curiously. Remus soon heard a crash of something glass and more items crashing to the floor in the next room. He shook his head as he could hear Sirius cursing at the books and cursing his mother for putting them there. Remus conjured himself something to drink as his friend came carrying some dusty, thick books. He dropped them on the table with a bang and with a cloud of dust erupting from them. "I'm going to make her dinner." Sirius said determinedly.

"And you need – _cooking books_ – to do that?" Remus asked a little preposterously. Sirius gave his friend a look.

"I need it to be – the best thing she's ever had in her life." He started flipping through the old pages for something rather quickly.

"There's something in particular you're looking for Padfoot?"

"Yes, it was my favorite dish that my hag of a mother made that didn't try to poison me." Sirius explained his eyes not leaving the pages. Remus rolled his eyes. "Half roast chicken with lemon and herb butter, parsley mash and vegetables. That's it."

Only two hours later, Sirius had everything arranged exactly the way he had wanted. With a bit of Remus's help with cooking considering the fact that he had not done it since his time before Azkaban, he was able to make the chicken with success. He had cleaned up the place a little, and he set the dining room table up with various decorations including candles and a tablecloth. He cleaned himself up a little as well. He was quite sure that this was going to not only surprise Cassandra, but also boost her spirits up a little bit. Maybe his spirits will as well.

Cassandra came in quietly at around eight o'clock. Since there were no main lights on, she quiet took off her coat and fixed her hair a little in the mirror. She walked down towards the living room, she looked upstairs on the many floors, and Sirius was not there. She frowned as she started to walk back down, and then she heard soft music. She went down a little faster to find Sirius in the dining room, in very nice clothes or fancier than she had seen him before, with a decorated table. She laughed as Sirius pulled out a chair.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Cassandra asked shooting him a look even though she was smiling.

"It's about time you received a little relaxation." Sirius said warmly while holding out his hand. Cassandra smiled gently and took his hand. The two had dinner to some light wizard music and laughed and talked in animated conversation for more than an hour. Cassandra was laughing heartily; Sirius had just finished telling Cassandra how James and Lily kissed for the first time in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and he explained that beforehand, James had tried to make a move on Lily, which scared her so badly that her water that she was drinking was splashed over him.

"That is absolutely hilarious." Cassandra said through her laughter. Sirius smiled widely and laughed as well.

"I know, I was there to see it." Sirius said. "Cassandra,"

"Hmm?" Sirius leaned over and kissed her, gently pulling her face to his. Cassandra responded at first, but grabbed hold of his hands and stopped the kiss. "Sirius,"

"What?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Do we have to do it right here?" Cassandra asked. Sirius smirked. It took them all of five minutes to clean up their dinner and Apparate upstairs to Sirius's room.

"I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"Nor was I . . . you are just so intoxicating,"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cassandra and Sirius kissed again, passionately.

"You are just an amazing woman, and your scent is _so_ infatuating." Sirius said.

"My scent is a strong one then?" Cassandra assumed blushing.

"Very . . . pleasing." Sirius replied quietly as he edged nearer. She leaned in, and they kissed. His hands now went up her back, bringing her closer to him. Cassandra ran her fingers through his curly hair; she smiled into the kiss at his dare. The two fell down on top of the bed, continuing their kiss.

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"You are, one of the best kissers, I know." Sirius shook his head and laughed. "I swear, I've had my share of boyfriends, not saying that I had started at young age or inappropriately, but enough to know." Sirius looked back down at Cassandra and smiled gently. She returned the smile.

"I've been told." Sirius said, shrugging. Cassandra laughed as Sirius smirked, "Now, where were we?" he asked. The smile continued to grow on Cassandra's face as he answered, "We were, right . . . here," He kissed her up and down her neck as Cassandra leaned her head backward. _She could not believe she was doing this, and with him of all people_! He smiled as he pressed his lips to hers again. Cassandra didn't leave Sirius's room until eight o'clock the next morning for breakfast. Yet, she wished she hadn't for two reasons.

"I'll be right back Sirius," Cassandra said, tying his bathrobe around her a little tighter as she walked out of his room. She shook her head as she walked down the stairs. She went down, smiling her butt off, yet didn't realize what mess she would possibly bring herself into until she went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Cassandra,"

"Oh, hello, Remus, what're you doing here, so early?" Cassandra asked kindly, secretly fear growing up inside of her as she pulled the bathrobe around her tighter.

"Came in to drop by; I brought you guys some breakfast. Unless I'm catching you at an inconvenient time . . ." Remus said eyeing Cassandra.

"Oh no, I was just going to take a quick shower. Sirius should be down in two minutes; I'll get him." Cassandra walked off normally and then frantically up the stairs. She went into Sirius's room quickly which made Sirius jump up.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Remus. Downstairs. Right now; brought us breakfast. Get your ass downstairs and stall so I can take a shower." Cassandra said worriedly.

"Alright, alright, take a breather. Go into the shower, calm down," Sirius said as Cassandra nodded. He kissed her before quickly getting into some clothes before Apparating himself halfway down his flight of stairs, and he leisurely walked in to greet his friend.

Cassandra, on the other hand, in the shower, was shaking with absolute anxiety and fear. _Why was Remus here_?_ I don't remember him ever coming just to bring us breakfast for the heck of it. What would happen if Remus found out that we had _. . . ? Those were the horrified and confused thoughts running through Cassandra's head. She cleaned herself and dressed in a grey, long sleeve dress and put up her hair a French braid before going down to find Sirius and Remus talking animatedly. It was good; he didn't know.

* * *

Harry and the Weasleys were spending Christmas over Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Cassandra had suggested and talked about telling Harry about their relationship. She didn't have to mention the relationship with Remus, but since it was Harry's godfather, it was a different matter. The two had decided that they would explain to Harry about their relationship. It seemed the only reasonable choice in the matter. Unfortunately, due to the fact that there were so many rooms in Grimmauld Place, it would only seem that you receive more privacy. This was not the case; in fact, the room that you could be secretly hiding, could be the very room that people barge into for no apparent reason. Now . . . this is where Sirius's and Cassandra's brilliant plan about telling Harry their relationship went down the drain.

"Sirius, I'm nervous about this." Cassandra said pulling him back.

"I am too, but we need to tell him." Sirius said, cupping her face.

"I know we do, I'm just so nervous, what if he doesn't like our relationship?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

"We'll figure something out." Sirius said as he leaned and kissed her. She responded back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The door was opened, and the two immediately broke away to see a horrified Harry Potter walk in. He looked at Sirius then Cassandra, glared at her, and then stormed out of the room with the slam of the door. Sirius ran after him quickly, but Cassandra stayed behind. She then, bracing herself for the worst, followed Sirius and stopped dead to see three of the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Remus by the door hearing the loud voices of Harry and Sirius. Cassandra closed her eyes in exasperation and rubbed her forehead. Not even wanting to listen to the conversation, she walked off. Remus however noticed and followed her quickly.

"Cassandra," She turned around with tears streaming down her face, "Oh Cassandra,"

"I've ruined their relationship. It's all my fault." she cried into his chest.

* * *

"I've warned you, Snivellus. I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better." Sirius retorted furiously.

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so? Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months very seriously?" Professor Snape asked, quite intimidating.

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?" Sirius spat, tauntingly.

"Speaking of dogs, did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform . . . gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?" Professor Snape spat back.

"Can the both of you be any louder?" Cassandra cried, becoming very annoyed, very quickly.

She came through the door where the two were, somewhat privately arguing about the matter of Harry learning Occulmency. Due to his vision of Mr. Weasley and other reasons with Dumbledore, it was up to Sirius, being one of the only legal guardians of Harry, to take Occulmency to stop Lord Voldemort from sending him visions of horror and trying to retain important information without Harry knowing. Cassandra, personally, was in favor of the idea, but Sirius didn't want _Snape_ teaching Harry. Although Harry didn't really care for her as a person or her thoughts on anything at the moment, she thought that this was going on way too far. The two turned to her, curious as to why she joined in the conversation/argument,

"You both need to set aside your differences and grudges against each other, if that is even possible may I add, so you can actually decide what is best for Harry. I know you hate him because of his dad and him too. I know he's your legal family whom you feel close to, but you both need to stop arguing like you're stupid schoolboys again! Believe me, the sooner you both shut the hell up and decide, the better it will be for the lot of us!"

Cassandra shot furious looks at both of them before slamming the door on her way out. Sirius and the Professor shot a glance at each other. Cassandra walked out, positively aggravated of hearing that conversation going back and forth for the past half an hour. Harry was with Remus halfway down the hallway, and they both happened to hear the argument as well. When Cassandra passed them, Remus could immediately tell that things were not going smoothly, or smoothly as they had hoped. Harry, not really wanting to confront his hated teacher and upset godfather at the moment, went after Cassandra. Remus let him go as he went in to try and settle Severus and Sirius.

"Cassandra, Cassandra!" Harry called to her. Cassandra turned around to see Harry come up to her. She seemed a little surprised that he was voluntarily (or at least she thought) coming to her. After the incident where he found out about her and Sirius, Harry had done a good job on staying quite distant and angry with her.

"Something wrong Harry?" Cassandra asked.

"No, I, uh, want to . . . thank you," Harry explained quite honestly. Cassandra was more than confused; she was surprised. "For standing up for me in there,"

"You overheard?" Cassandra asked curiously. Harry nodded, "Oh,"

"Thanks, and . . . for helping Sirius, and being his . . . girlfriend and all," Harry explained, which took Cassandra by full blown surprise, "I hadn't seen that happy with a woman before . . . it means a lot,"

"I didn't mean to upset you Harry, but I do love your godfather," Cassandra said honestly. "No matter how disturbing it sounds,"

"Well, right now, after thinking about it, for awhile, a _long _while, it doesn't seem that bad. It's like Lupin and Tonks, in a way," Harry said shrugging. Cassandra hadn't thought of that, but it was very true.

"Thank you Harry," Cassandra said appreciatively.

"You're welcome, but thank you," Harry said looking up at her.

"You're welcome." Cassandra smiled; Harry gave a quick smile before they heard a door slam. They turned in the direction which they both had come from to see Professor Snape coming swiftly down the hall with his black robes, flowing behind him.

"My office at eight, the night we resume classes, Potter." Snape said deadly as he passed the two. He slammed the door on his way out.

"Night grumpy." Cassandra muttered which Harry chuckled to. Sirius and Remus came walking out. Sirius looked at the two; he looked at Cassandra, and she nodded.

"We've settled out some things Sirius," Harry explained noticing the look on his godfather's face.

"Such as–"

"We've made peace." Cassandra explained shortly with a smile. Sirius's eyes widened in disbelief and then laughed in joy. Cassandra's smile grew wider as he hugged both of them.

* * *

Harry Potter gave Lucius Malfoy the Prophecy. Dumbledore's Army had been taken hostage by the several Death Eaters there. Harry had a choice to make; and he chose to save his friends. The Prophecy turned black, and Malfoy stood proudly with it in his hand. Sirius went down as a bright stream of white smoke behind Lucius. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the stream of smoke. Lucius knew someone was behind him; he could almost sense it. He turned around, and his eyes widened as well.

"Get away from my godson." Sirius Black said angrily. Sirius punched him in the face, and Lucius fell down the hill. The rest of the Order came in; the Death Eaters transformed into streams of black smoke while the Order transformed into streams of white smoke, fighting each other and attempting to kill. Lucius Malfoy dropped the Prophecy, which shattered into pieces. Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, and Cassandra Walker came in quick enough and started fighting off the numerous Death Eaters. They also started to start getting the D.A. to safety and out of the battle area.

"Listen to me. Take the others, and get out of here." Sirius said going over to Harry and hiding behind the arch's wall.

"No, I'm staying with you." Harry protested.

"You've done beautifully. Let me take from here." Sirius said.

"Black!" Lucius said angrily. Cassandra blocked the jinx that Lucius Malfoy had fired upon Harry and Sirius before she was bombarded by Antonin Dolohov. Jugson came up to Malfoy as Harry and Sirius as they aimed their wands. Sirius fought Lucius, and Harry fought Jugson. The two of them started their wordless duels with the Death Eaters. Harry sent Jugson flying with _Impedimenta_. Harry had also slightly disarmed Lucius.

"Nice one James!" Sirius said proudly, still facing Malfoy. Harry couldn't believe he said that. Sirius kept fighting, and Harry just stood in awe. Sirius had disarmed Lucius fully with three, precise, quick waves of his wand. Lucius raised his hands in defeat or truce, but Sirius also sent him flying.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Cassandra turned and saw the green flash of light hit Sirius. A couple of tears fell from her eyes as she saw Sirius just kinda of chuckle in disbelief. Yet, she ran to Harry, knowing what he was going to do. Harry stood there; he saw his godfather look at him one more time and then disappear through the arch. Cassandra grabbed Harry tightly around the waist as he tried to run. His hands tried to rip her grip apart, but she wouldn't let him. After screaming, he started crying bent over, knowing the anger was coming out. Cassandra wanted to go after Bellatrix herself, but she had to control Harry. As they saw Bellatrix smile and disappear through a door, he ripped out of her grip and ran after Bellatrix with a furious vengeance. She was going to after him, but she was held back Remus. She looked at him and then back in the direction that Harry had gone. Remus and Cassandra suddenly got caught up in two separate duels. She recognized one of the men; her eyes widened. He smiled evilly. It was the man who murdered Gregory. Before she knew it, she was defenseless. Her wand had been expelled to the other side of the room. Remus had gone off to help Kingsley. Rodolphus Lestrange then fired the curse. Tonks violently turned around recognizing the voice.

The members of Dumbledore's Army or the D.A. that were still being escorted away from the battle or watching from behind rocks, saw Cassandra fall back and tumble down the hill. Hermione Granger shrieked seeing their once older student at Hogwarts go down. Ronald Weasley's eyes widened in disbelief. Ginny Weasley clapped a hand to her mouth, and Luna Lovegood stared in an oblivious stare. Kingsley turned around to find Cassandra not where she was fighting, but saw her body lying on the ground. He ran to the body after disarming another Death Eater. Remus turned around to Hermione's shriek, and he followed her gaze to see Cassandra. He too went to her body. Tonks followed quickly in suit, but went over to the students. Remus and Kingsley hovered over her body. Cassandra looked around slowly, and once she met Remus's gaze, she chuckled a little.

That was when Cassandra Walker closed her eyes for the final time.


End file.
